1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a woven structure for preventing from fraying, the selvedges of a surface fastener tape having a multiplicity of piles or hooks on the woven surface, or the selvedges of a small-width tape to be used for a water-resisting tape with a back surface covered by a coating. More particularly, the invention relates to a woven structure for preventing from fraying, warp yarns of the selvedges of a predetermined-width tape to be obtained from a large-width woven fabric by cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a woven tape having a predetermined width, a narrow-width loom such as a needle weaving machine is used in which a weft yarn is inserted into the shed of warp yarns by reciprocatingly moving a carrier and a selvedge is formed by knitting.
However, as the purposes for their uses increase, different widths of woven tapes are increasingly being required for surface fastener tapes or water-resistant tapes. There is a limit in increasing the manufacturing speed of the narrow-width loom, and especially since a special narrow-width loom such as the needle weaving machine has a complex structure, it has already been close to the limit in view of cost.
Attempts have been made to realize a special narrow-width loom which can meet with requirements for various sizes of woven tapes, and is excellent in manufacturing ability and reduces the manufacturing cost. To this end, it is known to weave a large-width cloth using an ordinary large-width loom, coat synthetic resin over the back surface of the woven cloth, and cut the coated woven cloth into woven tapes of a predetermined width. This simple back coating is not enough to prevent warp yarns of the cut edges of the woven tapes from fraying. Consequently, cutting is performed usually by heating or ultrasonic waves to fuse the cut edges of the woven tapes so as to surely prevent fraying of warp yarns.
In the case of a woven tape, it is unlikely that only the cut portion has a Special woven structure different from a foundation having an ordinary woven structure. Or in the case of a loop woven cloth, such as a surface fastener having a multiplicity of piles or hooks, it has been customary to form the cut portion into a flat surface and to use a basic structure such as a plain weave for the woven structure of the flat surface as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 62-139304.
However, in the case where the cut portion of a large-width woven cloth has an ordinary woven structure, the criss-cross of warp yarns of the cut portion is perpendicular to the plane of weaving, irrespective of whether the back surface is coated and the cut edges are fused. Therefore, synthetic resin coating over the back surface would hardly penetrate into the woven structure and would hardly stay in the crisscross portion of warp yarns so that warp yarns of the cut portion tends to be broken by a sewing needle when the surface fastener is sewn to a companion part and so that the fused portion of the cut edges would be worn away as washing is repeated several times, causing fraying of warp yarns.
The concept of fusing piles or hooks, which are standing on the surface, with the foundation by flattening the cut portion under ultrasonic heat and pressTe in order to prevent fraying of warp yarns is disosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 5-42009. According to this method, although fraying of warp yarns can be prevented, the cut portion tends to become hard so that the texture of the foundation woven cloth might be impaired.